666
by The Crack Fairy
Summary: "Master, I think the ring is broken. I counted 666 bad things that happened to me, but nothing good happened in return."


„Six – six – six?"

The ring was rather plain; a simple silver band with a square part that had "666" engraved in it. It didn't even sparkle when Fran held it up into the sunlight, the rays not reflecting in the material. Weird.

"Sei-sei-sei," corrected Mukuro, standing not too far away from his apprentice. Sometimes he really had to wonder about the world of Fran's thoughts; whereas Chrome's dream land was a field with a lake where the weather was always nice, Fran's consisted of checkered ground with trees in shapes that Mukuro couldn't quite recognize. Occasionally there were objects such as teacups or clocks floating about the scenery. "The number of the beast."

"I don't really have to wear that, do I? Combined with that ugly Varia uniform people might think I'm some kind of Anti Christ…"

The sharp ends of Mukuro's tridents embedded themselves in Fran's hat, only barely missing his skull. "Kufufu, you don't have much of a choice, little one." He pulled his weapon back out.

Fran scowled at his Master, readjusting his hat. "If Master say something cliché like '_The ring chose you_', I'm going to –" And back in the trident went.

"Silly child. It is true that this ring is the one that fits you best. People also call it the 'Unlucky Ring' as it brings 666 times of misfortune before it gives you one time of luck."

"Tch. Oops, I clicked my tongue because what Master said is ridiculous. …Ow, Master, please don't twist your trident while it's still stuck in my hat, that hurts."

Mukuro chuckled as his trident disappeared. "You're not scared of wearing a dangerous ring such as this one, are you, little one?"

"Of course not." Fran slid the ring into his pocket before crossing his arms behind his back. "After all, only superstitious people can have bad luck." Besides, he was already getting stabbed and insulted every day anyway. There was no way some stupid ring could make his situation worse.

"And you're not superstitious?"

"That sort of thing isn't real."

Another laugh. "Then you should have no problem keeping this ring safe for me, right?"

**X**

Jade eyes slid open, staring up at a white ceiling for a few moments before Fran sat up in one fluid movement. His face was as expressionless as always, without a single trace of sleepiness to be seen, and his unblinking gaze was clear.

There was a slight weight in the breast pocket of his pyjama that hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed the night before and even though he knew what it was already, he still slid his fingers into the pocket and pulled out _Sei-Sei-Sei._

Silence filled the room as Fran had a staring contest with the ring, neither giving in. He sighed eventually and put the ring on the bedside table, right beside his Varia box, and got out of bed. "Maybe I'll count just for fun."

**X**

Fran didn't exactly know the rules to misfortune-counting, but he still considered the breakfast Lussuria served (scrambled eggs, except apparently Lussuria thought egg shells were a good source of calcium) the first one. The second one was having to sit next to Levi, the third one Bel trudging in and sitting down opposite of Fran, the fourth one the knife embedded in Fran's shoulder after commenting on Bel's hairstyle.

**X**

"Master, I think the ring is broken. I counted 666 bad things that happened to me, but nothing good happened in return."

"…Little one, it has only been three days since I gave it to you. On top of that, didn't you say you don't believe in this sort of thing?"

Fran shrugged. "That it didn't work just proves my point. Master gave me a useless ring. Can't I have one of Master's Hell Rings instead? …Ah. That'd be 668. Thank you, Master, now can you remove your trident from my hat?"

"Kufufu, I guess even an unlucky ring such as this can't harm you when it's you yourself that provokes misfortune into being."

There was a moment of silence in which Fran just stared at his Master blankly, the same as he always did. The sky of Fran's dream world was tinted orange from the sunset that night – a sunset that lasted for as long as Fran liked.

A cloud drifted across the sky, covering part of the dying sun and casting a long shadow over Fran's face, only his eyes gleaming. For a fleeting moment, Mukuro could have sworn that Fran was smirking, but it was hard to make out due to the shadow.

When the cloud had passed Fran was wearing his usual expression, but Mukuro knew that he hadn't imagine that eerie look earlier. "How cruel. What is that even supposed to mean? Master is really despicable."

**X**

Fran carried 666 in his pocket most of the time and only put it on to enhance his illusions in difficult fights. It wasn't like he was scared of attracting misfortune, especially since bad things happened to him anyway – it was just because it looked stupid and wearing 666 made him look like some wannabe goth and it was embarrassing, that is all.

**X**

Third Reborn piece, and once again it's Fran. I just love Evil!Fran. Constructive criticism is very much welcome!


End file.
